Fort Mitchell
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Prompt from malexfaith (in honor of her birthday): Tent/ fort building...one of them comes home to the other and their child asleep in the fort. BeChloe family fluff and love.


_In honor of my friend malexfaith's birthday, I am using one of her prompt's to create a one-shot to celebrate. Happy Birthday, my friend! I hope you like it!_

_**Prompt**__: Tent/fort building...one of them comes home to the other and their child asleep in the fort._

* * *

Beca hurried backstage after the final performance of her three-month long tour. She was excited to be finished and couldn't wait to get back home to Chloe and Sophie. She missed her family.

Theo was waiting for her when she got to her dressing room.

"What do you want?" Beca snapped at him. "I'm tired, and I want to get a good night's sleep before I my flight home tomorrow."

"You're not going home," Theo said. "You're booked for some extra shows. We are going back to New York for two shows, and then on to Chicago and then back here to Atlanta."

"No, Theo!" Beca yelled as she ran her hand through her hair. "What part of I'm going home do you not understand?"

"But, Beca," Theo said. "They're offering a lot of money, and it will boost your career even more."

"I said no," Beca said glaring at the man. "I don't care how much they are willing to pay; I don't care how it will boost my career. My career has been fine for the past ten years and I sure as hell don't need more money." She took a deep breath and let it out. "I need my family."

"Beca, this is a great opportunity for us," Theo said.

"You mean a great opportunity for you," Beca said.

"It's already been confirmed," Theo said getting angry. "You can't back out."

"I didn't authorize or confirm any of it, so I can do whatever the hell I want," Beca said and started to walk away.

Theo grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "You will do this. Both our reputations are on the line here."

"I don't give a shit," Beca said. "I'm going home." She pulled her arm out of Theo's grasp. "And, in case it wasn't obvious, you're fired. I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

Before Theo could say anything, DJ Khaled walked in. "What's going on in here? I could hear you two all the way down the hall."

"Nothing to worry about," Theo said pasting a fake smile on his face. "Just a little disagreement."

"A big disagreement," Beca said glaring at Theo. "Theo added more shows to the tour without asking me, and is planning to add more."

Khaled sighed. "Theo, we've talked about this. You do not have the authority to add shows to anyone's schedule without their approval."

"But, they're offering a lot of money for the additional shows," Theo said.

"I don't care," Khaled said. "Go back and tell them there won't be any additional shows."

Theo stood there with his teeth clenched and glared at Beca.

"I believe you were told to start making some calls," Beca said.

"Is there a problem?" Khaled asked.

"I've already confirmed the additional shows," Theo said.

Khaled sighed and said, "Give me the names and numbers, and I'll cancel everything."

"That won't look good," Theo said. "She needs to do the extra shows."

"No, she doesn't," Beca said. "_She_ needs to go home to her family."

"You don't understand what this will cost the label," Theo said.

"You should have thought of that before you agreed to something without asking me," Beca said.

Theo took a step toward Beca and was about to speak when Khaled put a hand up to stop him. "I will take care of this."

Theo scoffed and glared at Beca. Khaled pulled out his phone and made a call. Theo and Beca stood glaring at each other until Khaled ended his call. He turned toward Beca.

"Beca, the jet is waiting at the airport to take you home," Khaled said.

Beca looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Khaled said with a smile. "Go home and be with your family."

"Thank you," Beca said and hugged Khaled. "Oh, and I fired him from working with me."

"Noted," Khaled said.

Beca grabbed her stuff and left. She rushed out of the door and saw her Assistant Ashley.

"Ashley!" Beca called out causing the young girl to look at her.

"Yeah, Beca?" Ashley said as she walked toward her.

"I need a car to take me to the airport," Beca said. "I'm going home."

"I guess it's a good thing I already packed your bags for you," Ashley said with a smile. "I knew you wanted to get home, so I already changed your flights, and your bags are in the car."

"Bless you," Beca said grabbing Ashley in a hug. "Khaled has the jet ready for me so you can cancel my flight. Oh, and remind me to give you a raise when we get back to work."

"Thanks, Beca," Ashley said. "Um, can I go home with you on the jet? I had changed both our flights home and have my stuff in the car."

"Absolutely," Beca said. "Let's go home."

"Wait," Ashley said and handed Beca a bag. "There's a change of clothes in there for you. I didn't think you'd want to wear your stage outfit on the plane."

"You are the best!" Beca said taking the bag of clothes. "I'm going to change. I'll meet you at the car. Will you let the driver know I'll be out in about 15 minutes?"

"Will do," Ashley said as they separated.

_**~~ Fort Mitchell ~~**_

It was just past Midnight when the jet took off with Beca and Ashley. Ashley laid her head back and fell asleep. Beca tried to sleep, but the adrenaline from the show and the excitement of going home had her too keyed up. She knew it was about a five-hour flight and realized it would be close to two-thirty in the morning when they landed in L.A.

Beca was correct about the length of the flight, and the plane landed around two-twenty. There was a car waiting for them as soon as they deboarded.

Beca instructed the driver to drop Ashley off at home first before taking her home. Due to the early hour, there was very little traffic, and Beca was dropped off at about three-forty-five.

Beca quietly made her way inside and stopped short. She was expecting to find Chloe and Sophie tucked in their beds, but instead, she found her wife of seven years and their three-year-old daughter asleep in the middle of a blanket fort set up in their living room.

Beca couldn't help the smile that came to her face or the tear that slipped down her cheek. These two beautiful beings are what she missed most; they are what makes her heart beat and her life worth living.

She quietly took her bags and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She quickly stripped off her jeans and shirt and put on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. She hurried back downstairs, being careful not to make any noise and made her way over to the fort.

Beca held back a laugh when she saw Sophie sleeping in her usual position with her little butt up in the air. She carefully crawled in behind Chloe and spooned her.

"Beca?" Chloe mumbled.

"Yeah, babe," Beca said. "It's me."

"I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow night," Chloe whispered.

"I missed my girls," Beca said. "And Khaled let me use the jet, so I came home as soon as the concert was over."

"I'm glad," Chloe said with a yawn. "We missed you, too."

"Go back to sleep," Beca said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you," Chloe mumbled as she turned her head to kiss Beca.

"I love you, too."

Chloe glanced at Sophie to make sure she was still sleeping. She let out a content sigh and put her hand on top of Beca's and fell asleep.

Beca put her arm out and rested her head in her hand as she stared at the two most precious things in her life. She smiled as Sophie shifted in her sleep and settled back down, her little butt still stuck up in the air.

Beca tightened her hold on Chloe as she snuggled closer to her. She drifted off to sleep with a big smile on her face.

_**~~ Fort Mitchell ~~**_

Beca woke to Sophie sitting on her chest and smacking her cheeks. "Mama, wake up, we made you pancakes!"

"Pancakes," Beca said as she pulled Sophie in for a hug. "I love pancakes. And, I love you."

Sophie giggled and hugged Beca. Sophie laid her head on Beca's shoulder. "I missed you, Mama."

"I missed you, too, Soph," Beca whispered and kissed the back of Sophie's head.

Beca held Sophie for a few minutes before Chloe came to check them.

"Hey, are you guys snuggling without me?"

Sophie lifted her head and looked back at Chloe. "Come snuggle with us, Mommy."

Sophie wiggled until she was laying on top of Beca with her head nestled under Beca's chin. Chloe smiled, and Beca held out her arm for Chloe to lay with them. Chloe put her hand on Sophie's back and her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca looked down, and they shared another kiss.

Sophie put her hand on Chloe's cheek. "Where's my kiss, Mommy?"

Chloe kissed Sophie, and they both put their heads back down onto Beca's chest.

After about five minutes, Beca said, "I love you girls, but I heard something about pancakes, and I'm starving."

"Oh, pancakes," Sophie said and pushed off Beca.

"Oomph," Beca said as Sophie's knee pressed into her stomach. "Be careful, Soph."

Sophie was so excited that she tripped and the blanket fort came tumbling down covering Beca and Chloe.

"Oops," they heard Sophie say as they laid under the blankets laughing.

Beca and Chloe were still laughing as they made their way out from under the blankets. Beca grabbed Sophie and tickled her, causing Sophie to giggle. Beca put Sophie on her hip and held out her hand to Chloe. Chloe took Beca's hand and went in for another kiss.

"God, it's good to be home," Beca said as the little family made their way to the kitchen for pancakes.


End file.
